Eclipsed Fairy: A NaLu Story
by Lunastar1029
Summary: As Lucy gets captured, Natsu must find her in time before Ivo, sacrifices her for her Celestial Magic to activate a canon. Includes NaLu, little Gruvia OC x OC
1. Chapter 1 New Death

As the cold winds stung her nose, she shivered. _" I hate winter." _she thought, as she waited for her father, she imagined that she was inside her cosy

house, instead of here. _Crunch! _She immediately spun around and grabbed her keys. Spotting her father she stopped. "Why did you want

me here?" She asked sternly. "I need to talk about that boy you have been visiting." He replied. "Natsu?" she asked surprised. "He is a bad influence

on you." He said, no expression on his face. "What?! Why?! All he ever did was to protect me, and Fairytail!" she shouted. "Lucy! Do not use that tone

with me!" he hissed. "No I will not leave Natsu's side! You can't make me!" She grabbed her keys, "Gate of Virgo I open thee!" A girl with bright pink

hair, dressed as a maid, emerged from the ground, "Yes, Princess?" she asked. "Make a tunnel fastest to Fairytail." "Yes Princess." she said disappearing into the

ground leaving a tunnel for Lucy to follow. Just as she was about to jump, an arm grabbed her, jerking her back. "Well, well. What we have here? A pretty

little girl, eh?" someone whispered into her ear. Lucy turned around to see a girl, with blonde hair, and impossibly blue eyes, and a boy with chestnut hair, with

beautiful green eyes. "Lucy, I wished we didn't have to do it this way. But you leave me no choice." Her father said coldly. He transformed into a taller man, with dark

brown hair, and a scar going down his cheek. "Your RavenTail's guild master! How did you get out?!" Lucy gasped. "I got out on my own. I hired these two to help

me. Say hello to Crystal, and Alex." He said. "Take her to the dungeon." "Yes, boss." Alex muttered, as he lifted up Lucy, "Aren't you gonna help, Crystal?!" "I'd

rather not." She replied, "But I'll take this! And this!" She said snatching Lucy's celestial keys, and her whip. "Hey!" Lucy shouted, "You can't do anything without your

keys!" Crystal smirked. Lucy tried to grab them but Alex held her firm. Ivo made a portal and shoved Lucy in. He went inside, and put Lucy in chains. "Natsu will find

me! And you will be sorry!" Lucy snarled. "I don't think we will. With Crystal and Alex on out side nothing can stop us!" Ivo said laughing like a maniac. "I have God

Slayer magic." Crystal said, showing Lucy her powers. "I can make your worst nightmare, and use it against you, and I can read your mind." Alex said coldly. Lucy

shivered. "I will enjoy watching you suffer, Lucy Heartfilia." He said getting closer to Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunastar1029: Plz leave reviews and nice comments!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Dragon's Princess

**By the way,_ this font is when a person is thinking._**

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Lucy? She should be back now!" Happy said, flying over Natsu head.<p>

"Yeah, she is taking longer."

"I thought she said she was visiting her father." Juvia said, standing next to Grey

"Lucy's father is dead." Grey said, a puzzling look on his face.

"Something is going on here." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"_Lucy please be ok, don't do anything dumb."_ Natsu thought, looking out the door.

"We should look for her, in case anything happened." Levi declared, walking over to them, "I will look for clues, you guys should go out and search

the city." They all nodded, heading out. Happy and Natsu naturally teamed up, and headed north. Erza and Grey went South.

"Lucy, where are you?" Happy shouted, he looked down and saw Lucy being shoved into a portal, "Natsu! I saw Lucy over there, she was shoved in a

portal!" Happy called, pointing the direction.

"Lucy, hang on we're comin'!" Natsu shouted. He ran like the wind, he saw a blonde girl going in, and jumped in the portal before it closed. He landed

in a prison. He heard voices and started following them.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu grinded his teeth together. He wanted to rip, whoever said that, apart.

He stayed hidden in the shadows, and waited until they went.

"Crystal, stay here and guard." Natsu heard, that voice... Ivo! "_It couldn't be! He was in prison!" _

"Why is it always me?!" he heard a girl groaning, _"So that girl's name is Crystal..." _

He saw Crystal position herself at Lucy's cell, and waited for the perfect time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3 Fairy Glitter

Crystal played with her fingers, waiting for Ivo to come and switch places with her.

"_Why do we even have to guard her? NO one came in with us right?" _

She spun around when she heard a crunch on gravel.

"Show yourself!" Crystal shouted, hands in position to cast a spell.

"Alright you got me." out stepped a boy with salmon pink hair, "_Natsu, you finally came."_

"Well hello, welcome to the party, Natsu." Crystal said her hands gesturing to Lucy.

"Let her go!" Natsu snarled.

"Nope, not after the fun." Crystal replied striking Lucy in the stomach.

"Ack! Ow..." Lucy said pain spreading across her face.

Natsu attacked Crystal, punching her face. He gasped, his attack went right through her.

"Oh, also I am made of water, physical attacks won't work." Crystal said grinning from ear to ear. She reacted quickly, punching Natsu in the stomach, and kicking him in the hip. Making him fly into the wall.

"Damn, she's tough." Natsu muttered, picking himself up.

"Don't underestimate water. It is as powerful as the flames, Natsu." Crystal said walking towards him. "Water Death!" she shouted instantly trapping Natsu in a a water

cage.

"Let me go, coward!" Natsu shouted.

"The only coward here is you. You didn't hit me." she replied turning towards Lucy, "Now watch Lucy suffer before your own eyes." She kicked Lucy in the

stomach, and kicked her legs. "Ahh!" Lucy screamed, clutching her legs. She tried to hit Crystal, but she simply dodged, and kicked her into the wall, Smashing

through.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, trying to break free.

"Nope. You are trapped in there, and I am sucking your magic power as we speak." Crystal grinned.

"Natsu, hang in there!" Lucy shouted.

"Who said you could talk?! Huh?!" Crystal hissed, whipping around and punching Lucy's face.

Lucy started screaming.

"What's going on here?" Alex questioned popping around the corner. He spotted Natsu trapped and Lucy bruised.

"Oh, I see." he concluded." Let me take care of Natsu, take Lucy to the cannon." He smiled.

"Sure." Crystal shrugged, releasing Natsu, and dragging Lucy behind her.

"Hey come back here!" Natsu shouted getting up. He was pushed back down.

"Not so fast, Natsu." Alex said coldly, "Lets have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4 Princess Scream

_"Finally, I will surpass Natsu!" _Alex thought standing completely calm, confident he will win.

"Bring it on, Natsu Dragneel. Show me what you got." Alex cooed, hands at his side ready to strike.

Natsu lunged forward, but suddenly stopped, his eyes turned green, (kinda like ponies under Sombra's control MLP ref used here)

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV (Point Of View)<strong>

He suddenly was back at the Eclipse Gate, and saw a silhouette figure.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Natsu asked getting closer.

Lucy turned around, her eyes weary, blood stained her clothes. She was holding someone's hand.

He instantly realized, it was his. "What... How?" Natsu stuttered.

"Natsu... why? Don't leave me!" Lucy cried, squeezing the hand.

Natsu fell to the ground, "_Is this the future?!" _Natsu thought grabbing his head.

He was hit suddenly in the back being thrown into the wall.

He turned to see Zeref,and Lucy getting up "You! You bastard!" Lucy yelled, she grabbed her keys. "Open Gate of Scorpion I open thee!" Out

appeared Scorpio, "Go, Scorpio!" Lucy shouted.

Scorpio did a sand attack, Zeref deflected it by doing a spell, it made a huge black energy ball. He thew it at Scorpio, it blasted through. Hitting Scorpio, and making him

disappear in to the Celestial Spirit World.

"You're next." Zeref snarled. He created a bigger ball of black energy, and threw it at Natsu.

Natsu tried to dodge, but it hit him. He could only see forever lasting darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Lucy was chained up against a canon, "Could they at least have strapped me in better." Lucy muttered uncomfortably, shifting around

"You wide awake, Lucy?" Crystal said, circling Lucy.

"Natsu will find me!" Lucy snarled.

"Alex will destroy Natsu, plus we are busy getting ready to destroy you! So don't do anything stupid!" Crystal replied calmly

"Oh look! Your friend Natsu is fighting Alex! Shall we watch?" Crystal said looking at a wall

Appeared an image of Natsu on the floor, and Alex sending millions of attacks.

"Natsu get up!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh he won't be up for a long time now..."


	5. Chapter 5 Goddess and the Nightmare

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering.

"I mean, that once Alex is done with him, he won't live to see the sunshine!" Crystal said smiling.

"Why did you even join this group?" Lucy questioned.

"Because Ivo has my little sister. And I will do anything to save my sister. When I heard that he had her I couldn't believe it. He said that he would

return her when I captured you, and sacrificed you for his whatever plan." Crystal replied.

"So you really don't care what happens to anyone here?" Lucy wondered.

"Except for Alex, he is like a brother to me." Crystal said turning away.

"Do you like him?" Lucy teased.

"W-what?! NO!" Crystal shouted blushing, "I think of him as a friend."

"Right..." Lucy said a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey what about you and Natsu?" Crystal said looking at Lucy.

"Umm..." Lucy froze, her face bright red.

"I already thought of a couple name! **Nalu!" **Crystal cooed, embarrassing Lucy.

"But why don't you just force him to tell you where your sister is?" Lucy asked.

"I never thought it that way." Crystal said looking down at her feet.

"Well you can start!" Lucy said looking at her chains.

"Sure." Crystal unlocked the chains, they dropped at her feet.

"Now lets go find Nat-" Natsu crashed through the wall, landing at their feet.

"Well he came to us!" Crystal joked.

"Lucy... run." Natsu said weakly.

"Natsu, hang on!" Lucy shouted, dropping at Natsu's side.

"Let me heal him!" Crystal said, her hands turning a beautiful light blue.

"Hurry!" Lucy begged.

"Crystal what are you doing?" Alex said marching towards them.

"I am helping them! They helped me realize I can get my sister another way!" Crystal said, concentrating.

"Well you're a traitor!" Alex snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV<strong>

Crystal felt her heart shatter, she really did like Alex, and she never realized it. She stood up, leaving Lucy curious.

Alex lunged at her, trying to throw her into the wall, it went straight through.

"You even forget." Crystal said punching him upward making him crash through the ceiling.

She used her powers to go to the ceiling. She saw Alex getting up, and limping towards her.

"Can't believe I love a traitor." Alex smiled.

Crystal felt the world spin, Alex caught her, and sat down.

"I always have liked you... I never thought you would ever return feelings for me." Alex sighed, Crystal hugged him. Surprising Alex.

"I have loved you, since we met." Crystal whispered.

Alex kissed her forehead. Crystal felt safe in his arms, like nothing can happen while they were together.

"Crystal! Alex! You traitors!" Ivo screeched, running towards them.


	6. Chapter 6 Gods Don't Bleed

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy heard the distant shout of Ivo, "Alex! Crystal! You traitors!"

"So Alex and Crystal joined forces huh?" she thought out loud.

"Yeah..." Natsu muttered.

"Natsu! You're awake!" Lucy said a smile spreading across her face, "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah... who healed me?" Natsu asked, sitting up.

"Crystal." Lucy answered.

"That creepy girl?!" Natsu wondered, a surprised look on his face, "Didn't she beat you up?"

"Yeah, but we made up. She and Alex are now on our side." Lucy said looking at the ceiling, hearing the distant clashing.

"Well, we should help them." Natsu said, getting up and stretching.

"Are you sure? Your not totally healed!" Lucy panicked, grabbing his arm.

"Luce, I'll be fine." Natsu said, showing his signature grin.

"O-okay." Lucy said, a pink blush dancing across her face.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for?" Natsu grinned, helping Lucy up.

"Yeah!" Lucy said, grabbing her keys, "Open, Gate if the Ram! Aries!" Lucy shouted, appeared a cute little girl, with ram horns on her head, and a white dress going down to her knee's.

"Sorry, yes Lucy?" Aries said, her shy voice could barely be heard.

"Can you help us up there?" Lucy asked pointing to the ceiling.

"Yes, sorry." Aries whispered, creating a spiral stairs of pink fluffy wool.

"Thanks!" Lucy called, climbing the stairs, with Natsu behind her.

"Sorry." Aries whispered, disappearing into the Celestial Spirit world.

When Natsu and Lucy got to the top, they saw Crystal on the floor, wounded terribly, and Alex barely walking.

"Crystal! Alex!" Lucy shouted rushing towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

_"Natsu, Lucy! You finally arrived.." _Alex thought, seeing Lucy and Natsu rushing towards them.

"Help... Crystal." Alex managed to say.

His nightmare magic didn't work on Ivo, so he had to rely on mind-reading. Ivo knocked out Crystal when he did a major energy ball, Black Magic. Hopefully, Natsu and

Lucy are able to a better job than he did.

"Alex! What happened?!" Lucy asked, holding him.

"Ivo... knocked... out...Crystal." He gasped, his lungs were injured. He hardly could make the words out.

"Natsu! Take care of Ivo! I will help!" Lucy said standing by Natsu's side.

"_I wish we could be like that. Standing side by side, together." _Alex looked at Crystal.

She was breathing but barely.

Alex limped towards her, and turned her over. He felt something.

He looked at his hand, it was blood.


	7. Chapter 7 Black Magic

**Crystal's POV**

The world was slowly fading, she could only see Alex's shadow.

Her side was burning, and her arm had a huge gash.

"Crystal! Hang in there!" Alex cried, tears making their way down his face.

"I'll ... try." she managed to say, ragged breaths stopped her from speaking full sentences.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

Natsu turned to see Crystal, in Alex's lap, bleeding heavily.

"Lucy! Help her! I'll take care of Ivo!" Natsu ordered.

"Yeah!" Lucy nodded, rushing to Alex's side.

"Why do you care for her? After all she did beat up your precious fairy." Ivo sneered.

Natsu felt his blood boil, he was pulsing with rage.

" 'Cause she helped us in the end! And we never, throw someone to the side if they need help! Or if their hearts have changed!" Natsu roared, lunging at Ivo, "Wing

Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

It hit Ivo in the chest, making him stumble and fall.

"How are you so powerful after Crystal sucked out your magic power?!" Ivo gasped.

"The feelings of my friends gives me strength. Our fury is the guilds fury." Natsu said, his hand lighting on fire, "I'm fired up!"

"I'll destroy you!" Ivo screeched, racing towards him. Paper minions following him.

"Seriously paper? This will be easy." Natsu grinned, the flames at his hand grew hotter and stronger.

"Attack!" Ivo ordered, endless minions flowing towards Natsu.

Natsu stood there until the paper had reached him, he set himself on fire. Instantly destroying the paper minions.

"What how?! My minions are supposed to repel magic!" Ivo gasped, stepping back.

"Not everything can be repelled!" Natsu shouted, looking at Crystal, and Alex, "You just destroyed love! Friendship!"

Natsu started hitting Ivo, blow after blow. Never missing.

"Helping each other is what allies do! Crystal realized that! And she changed!" Natsu screamed, delivering a powerful kick. Sending Ivo 50 feet away.

"We help each other, we care for each other. But most of all we are a family!" Natsu lectured, giving Ivo the final blow.

Ivo fell to the ground, "It's over, Ivo." Natsu said turning away.

"Natsu come! Crystal is seriously injured!" Lucy said panic in her voice, "She...she might not make it..."


	8. Chapter 8 A Wonderful Nightmare

**Authors note: **

**Sorry it took so long! I am SUPER busy nowadays.**

**Anyway here it is!**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Lucy saw the whole guild racing towards her. "_Thank goodness!" _Lucy sighed, Crystal wasn't going to die after all.

"Lu-chan!" Levi cried happily.

"How did you find us?" Lucy asked.

"Warren used his telepathy to track you guys down." Gray said while nudging Juvia off his shoulder.

"You guys came just in time! Crystal is wounded terribly! Wendy, can you help her?" Lucy asked panicking.

"Who is Crystal?" Wendy said, looking around.

"There." Lucy pointed.

Wendy turned to see Crystal, barely breathing. "Oh my goodness!" Wendy quickly rushed to her side. She went right to work, her hands glowing a bright cyan blue.

"Thanks." Alex gasped, his side bleeding heavily.

"You too?" Wendy asked, speeding up the process on healing Crystal. Her hands glowing a white cyan.

"Natsu!" Happy cried flying into Natsu arms.

"Hey little buddy!" Natsu replied, squeezing Happy.

"What happened here?" Erza asking walking up to them.

"Ivo." Natsu said putting Happy down and pointing towards Ivo. His body sprawled in every direction.

"Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Juvia asked.

"He escaped with help from them." Natsu replied nodding his head toward Crystal and Alex. Wendy immediately drew back from Crystal. Everyone backed away.

"Don't worry they're good now." Lucy said assuringly.

Everyone sighed.

"Shouldn't we be worrying how we will get them back." Gray asked walking towards Crystal.

"Can't we carry her?" Happy asked flying towards her.

"That's not a good idea." Mira concluded, "She can't be moved or her limbs would break even more." Mira pointed out, looking at Crystal.

"True." Levy thought, a worried look plastered on her face.

Lucy sighed. "How will she get through this..."_  
><em>


End file.
